


Доктор Хаус и его женщины (Цикл в 7+ зарисовках)

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, F/M, h/c, ангст, в характере, драма
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Greg House, Allison Cameron/Robert Chase





	Доктор Хаус и его женщины (Цикл в 7+ зарисовках)

Ундервуд – Ночь в Раю  
  
Идеальная семья – одна из картин, что рисуется на плакатах счастливой американской мечты. Идиллия рекламного счастья – изображение молодой пары из белозубого мужа-блондина и стройной, сверкающей голливудской улыбкой жены.   
Когда Хаус нанял тебя в команду, он вызвал тебя к себе, и между вами произошёл такой разговор:   
– Я нанял тебя, потому что ты – очень красивая.   
– Вы наняли меня, чтобы залезть мне в трусы?! – гневно, от души возмутилась ты.   
– Нет, – изрек Хаус, досадливо поморщившись. (Кто же сказал бы об этом прямо?) – Я нанял тебя, потому что нанять тебя – это все равно что поставить в холл красивую вазу с цветами или повесить картину. Ты выполняешь в моей команде чисто эстетическую функцию – для взглянувшего со стороны.   
Ты обиженно бормочешь что-то о дипломе отличницы, о том, что ты шла одной из первых на курсе, а он отвечает в свою очередь что-то вроде – зачем ты расстраиваешься, что тебя наняли из-за генетического дара красоты, а не из-за генетического дара ума? И смотрел, все это время смотрел на тебя таким всё понимающим, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом, всё про тебя зная, понимая, и заранее зная, что будет с тобой потом. Зная все о невротической отличнице, красавице и первой ученице в своем выпуске, со всеми неврозами, каким полагается быть у маминой отличницы, которую готовили выступать на выпускном с речью и которой все гордились, от родителей до учителей. Которая чётко знает, что женщине-врачу полагается быть доброй, и старательно отрабатывает эту доброту, как отрабатывала для мамы с папой отличные оценки.   
  
Из старой книги о том, как быть хорошей женой: _"Встречая мужа с работы, наденьте нарядное платье… встаньте с детьми в прихожей по росту, повяжите бант. Всегда показывайте мужу, что он умнее вас, восхищайтесь каждому его решению: "Какой же ты умный!" Не спешите самой демонстрировать свой ум, давайте ему первому принять важное решение…_  
  
_Идеальная жена всегда согревает близких светом своей любви, порхая, как бабочка…"_  
  
Он все понял, он сразу же обещал тебе, что не будет домогаться. Тогда, в первый день, во время разговора наедине. Так и сказал: я нанял тебя из-за внешности, для чисто эстетической функции, но приставать я к тебе не буду. Раз и навсегда твёрдо объяснил это.   
  
(Эх ты, кто же так отшивает девушек? Конечно же, это верный способ соблазнить невротическую отличницу, верный знак, чтобы она влюбилась в тебя, сложного и противоречивого героя-инвалида, по уши, по-другому невозможно.)  
  
_"Идеальная жена всегда успевает всё вовремя…"_  
  
Чейзу, конечно, повезёт. Это, впрочем, ясно было с самого начала, что Чейзу повезёт, он же везунчик, Чейз. Разве не так?   
  
(Для игр, как кошка с мышью, для того чтоб отвергать, соблазнять и мучить ответами, для построения счастливой голливудской семьи у тебя есть Чейз. А за ним – за калекой – ты будешь постоянно ходить влюбленной, заглядывая преданными глазами…)  
  
– …Ты спала с ним? – спрашивает он внезапно, когда вся команда обеспокоена подозрением на сифилис у Хауса. И вот тут неожиданно ты – начинаешь уходить от ответа, с оскорблённым видом мнешься, показываешь ему взглядом "ну не при всех же!", так и не отвечаешь.   
  
…Допив сок из одноразового стаканчика, скомкав его и выбросив, отмахнувшись от Уилсона, вынеся вердикт больному, скользнув усталым взглядом после трудного дня по сторонам, он натыкается на твой полный безусловной нежности взгляд.   
– Кэмерон! – говорит он, ткнув в твою сторону тростью, – Пошли со мной на свидание.  
  
– А разве я вам… – Пролепечешь испуганно, обхватив себя руками, как стеснительная девочка-подросток. – Вы разве…  
– Забудь, – мотнет головой Хаус, с досадой махнув тростью, и прохромает мимо.   
  
…В день, когда Хаус опоздает, тебе внезапно приходит идея диагноза пациенту – трёхмесячному ребёнку, и ты объясняешь это всем, и даже бежишь в палату, и приносишь этого ребёнка на руках в ординаторскую, чтобы доказать им – смотрите, смотрите, вот же симптом! – и в это время Хаус заходит, и, прохромав на свое место, тыкает палкой в младенца на твоих руках: "Надеюсь, это не мой", и начинает рассуждать, объяснять и выслушивать о диагнозе дальше… И как Чейз вспыхнул, как у него забегали глаза, переводя взгляд с тебя на Хауса: "что это значит? что?" – ища и не находя ответа… Ищи же, вынюхивай, как ищейка, беги по следу, раскручивая все дальше и дальше свои подозрения, свою ревность… было ли? не было? То единственное официальное свидание, которое было между ними, о котором знали все…   
  
_Цитата из старой книги для домохозяек:_  
_"В постели жена должна быть покорной мужу, чего бы он ни захотел… Муж не должен препятствовать, если жена после захочет остаться наедине с собой, если встанет с постели и удалится в ванную. Возможно, ей захочется поплакать". Вставай посреди ночи и уходи в ванную, пей воду, нервно проводя рукой по лбу, пока Чейз, лежа наискосок кровати, прислушивается к шуму воды… Самое время устраивать недомолвки, догадки, задавать вопросы, самое время спрашивать, как полагается голливудскому герою, хмуря красивые брови: "Послушай, что не так?" и "Да в чем, собственно, дело?" и отвечать: "Дело не в тебе, дело во мне"._  
  
…"Во что одеться?" – спрашиваешь ты его. Нет, ты была не промах, ты по-дошла к нему в тот же день в кафетерии и спросила: "Я насчет завтрашнего. Во что мне одеться?" И он посмотрел на тебя оценивающе и повелел одеться в обтягивающее, чуть ли не в латекс.  
…Мы поедем кататься на мотоцикле…  
  
Вот и представляй себе – когда он снимал с нее этот латекс… в грязном мотеле, ночью, на съезде байкеров… Только тогда, только тогда могло это быть, тогда, когда она пошла с ним на свидание, и могло это случиться, стучит в висках – вычисляй, Чейз, думай, безумно преследуй единственную измену – только тогда он мог затащить ее в свое логово, чтобы сделать с ней всё, что ты видел в порно…  
  
Там, в темноте ночи, овеяв его собой, впитав всю соленость его тела…  
Она садится ночью на край кровати, длинные волосы распущены вдоль спины, как у Магдалины на католических картинах, глаза в темноте кажутся большими и тёмными…   
А он, конечно же, её оттолкнёт, он скажет: "Что ты от меня ждешь? Что ты, не знала, с кем связываешься? Ну смешно же – как будто школьница, – что ты меня преследуешь, ты что, без отца росла?" – Грубо скажет он, и она вспыхнет до слёз…  
  
А что же ты думал? – Ты так до сих пор и не поймёшь, что все они, все испытывают к тебе только – жалость, все эти женщины, Хаус, и как бы ты ни отмахивался, только так они будут тебя – любить, это как проклятие…  
Ты лежишь, откинувшись на подушки, куришь, думаешь, закинув руку за голову, прищуриваешь глаза. А кто еще? Кто еще был в твоей жизни? Кадди? Стейси?.. Некоторых ошибок лучше не возвращать, не бередить боль, не пытаться исправить, не вспоминать. И ты лениво лежишь, сосредоточиваешься на курении и прищуриваешься, и все благодатно уплывает в тумане.


End file.
